"Ultimatum"
Not to be confused with the weapon of the same name without quotation marks. * * |type = Sniper|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 79|capacity = 5 (max 50) (10 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|released = 13.5.0|cost = 60 |level_required = *22 *32|firing_sound = }} The "Ultimatum" is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 13.5.0 update. Appearance *It is a large bullpup sniper rifle that looks like the Elephant Hunter but with gray texture. Strategy It has strong damage, a low rate of fire, low capacity, and great mobility. Tips *This weapon has a 10X zoom, meaning that it is more suited for long-range engagements. *Aim for the head to maximize the damage. *Go for the weakened players for better ammunition conserving and quicker kill registering. *Don't stop dodging left and right while jumping and attempting to get a kill, because dodging slightly confuses your opponents. *Fight in tight hallways crowded with players and kill them because this has a piercing shot. *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Aiming for the head results in additional points, but does not speed the killing process *Aim for center of mass when in difficult situations, as this weapon when fully upgraded will kill in a single bodyshot, regardless of enemy armour. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. Counters *Pick off its users from close range with an area damage weapon. *Move fast and jump quickly while strafing to make it harder for enemies to hit you. *Stay in small areas to make it harder for enemies when they are trying to attack you. *Make uncommon moving patterns to make the user switch to their other weapons. If they pulled out a powerful weapon. Try to Rocket Jump away from them and try to finish them off after the rocket jump. *Kill them with the Demon Stone when they are unaware. *Get in close with a weapon with lots of damage, however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Secret Forces Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *You arguably can counter this with another sniper weapon, especially the Masterpiece Musket. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *As its users will have difficulties in running, you have the chance to pick them off easily without any trouble. *Emphasising on a cunning playstyle will prove very effective against users, flanking users, deceitful evasions, avoiding line-of-sight, and attacking unnoticed. Firing sound *One Shot's Trivia *It is based on the Bor Rifle, the 2005 Polish bolt-action 7.62×51mm NATO and .338 Lapua Magnum caliber sniper rifle. *It is a derivative of Elephant Hunter due to its similar design. *The ultimatum is a final demand or statement of terms, the rejection of which will result in retaliation or a breakdown in relations. *It was given "Armor Bonus" in the 15.4.0 update. *There exists the weapon of the same name without quotation marks on the 15.3.0 update. *It costs 60 to obtain. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Armor Bonus Category:Clan Weapons